


My Girl

by Ghost_Writer86



Category: The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: Cute Kids, F/F, Fluff, Nerd Lexa, dramatic Clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 03:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11660319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Writer86/pseuds/Ghost_Writer86
Summary: Inspired by the movie My Girl





	My Girl

Clarke Griffin is a melodramatic child, Lexa knows this and still she adore her best friend, right now the blonde is laying on the kitchen table of the Griffin residence sighing loudly as Abby; her mother, walked around the place getting ready for work.

“What is it this time?” she asked looking at Lexa, who lifted her eyes from the book she was reading her glasses sliding enough to rest at almost the tip of her nose, a small finger pushed them back to their place before she answered “I think she thinks she has the bubonic plague” Abby raised an eyebrow and shook her head “Clarke you don´t have that”.

The blonde raised her head an expression of shock on her face “I was scratched by a hamster of course I have the bubonic plague, actually Lexa, you shouldn´t be here I don´t want to risk on you getting the same thing” the eleven year old said in all seriousness and then with a very dramatic move she was walking towards the door of the kitchen.

Both Lexa and Abby just rolled their eyes before the older woman said “I should keep the medical books away from her” the younger girl nodded.

Finally realizing that neither her mom or best friend were taking her seriously Clarke frowned and then huffed “alright, if you don´t believe me it´s fine but if you find me dead on the floor then don´t cry” Abby tried hard not to laugh but failed she moved towards her kid and kissed her forehead “Don´t worry if you die I will make sure to give you the most bad ass funeral than I can” Lexa smiled and this family dynamics and said “will you give oatmeal cookies in this funeral?” she  asked, this time Abby laughed out loud but answered “Of course, I will, I wouldn´t leave you without cookies Lexa”.

Clarke meanwhile kept frowning until her mother spoke “tomorrow I would take you to the dinner and you can get whatever you want”, this made the kid smile “ok, I think I can die some other day then” she said, Abby smiled and hugged her “I hope so”.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

It was summer so normally Clarke will stay at the Woods household, she loved that place, Lexa had two older siblings Lincoln and Anya and they were really cool, they even let them watch scary movies and play videogames, but right now they weren´t there so she and Lexa had decided to ride their bikes into town to see if there was something fun to do.

They stopped at the ice cream parlor where Clarke got her favorite the chocolate and cookie dough and Lexa got a vanilla one, as she was allergic to chocolate and some other things.

They made their way towards the park where Mister Collins imparted his art class, Clarke had a huge crush on the teacher so she will sometimes check his class; Lexa sighed as they pushed their bike to a nearby tree and watched as Mister Collins helped his students.

Clarke watched as the man talked and joked with his students before she said “I’m so in love, one day I´m going to marry him” her eyes looked dreamy, Lexa frowned “if you don´t marry him, for whatever reason, would you consider someone else?” she asked as she finished her ice cream, Clarke looked at her with a confused expression, because why wouldn´t she marry Mister Collins, he was perfect.

“Well if I can´t marry him then I will not marry anyone” said the stubborn eleven year old returning her attention to the man in question and missing Lexa´s sad expression.

As the students left, Clarke walked over to the young teacher Lexa behind her “you are an amazing teacher Mister Collins” the little girl said and he smiled “Thank you Clarke, have you considered to join us, I remember your work at school it was really impressive” he said smiling.

The young girl blushed and her friend just rolled her eyes “I would love to be part of your class sir”, the blonde said, he nodded and answered “Well I see you on Friday, we are here Monday and Wednesday too”, he said his goodbyes and walked away.

Clarke turned to Lexa and smiled wide “We are totally getting married” the other girl just shook her head.

\------------------------------

That night they sat down outside in Lexa´s balcony it was a warm night and they couldn´t sleep, so they decided to watch the stars.

“When Mister Collins and I get married you are going to be my maid of honor” Clarke said breaking the comfortable silence, Lexa looked at her and nodded, then she noticed that   her friend was frowning and she frowned too.

“Octavia told me she got her first kiss” she said, Lexa´s eyes widened “really? Did she told you how it was? And with who?” she asked kind of excited.

Clarke smiled and nodded “It was with Atom and she said that it feel like magic” the she looked away a worried expression taking over, Lexa looked at her and then asked “what is it? Why are you upset?”

“It´s not because she got her kiss, I´m happy for her, it just got me thinking that I have no experience and what if Mister Collins doesn´t like it when we finally kiss?” Clarke said, and played with the mood ring Lexa had given to her about three years ago, it was a mood ring and it was always black so Clarke was pretty sure it didn´t worked but she kept it because it was a present from her best friend.

“Maybe I should kiss someone get practice that way I won´t be nervous when the time comes and I will do it perfectly” she continue.

Lexa nodded it was more than obvious that when you have knowledge at first had of something there are more possibilities that you will get it right.

“So” Clarke said turning to look at her best friend, Lexa looked confused “So what?” she asked, the other girl rolled her eyes and said “Will you be my practice kiss?” she said crossing her arms over her chest, something she always did when she was annoyed.

“Mmm! Why me?” asked Lexa a little unsure about it, “Well there is no one else around and I don´t trust anyone else and my mom told me that my first kiss should be with someone I care so that is you?” the blonde replied.

Lexa smiled big and finally agreed, according to Clarke they had to practice first on their hands, then after a few seconds of doing the blonde told her to pucker up her lips and close her eyes, Lexa did it and then.

Octavia was right it was like magic the seconds Clarke´s lips touched her were magical, it was over too soon, but Clarke seemed satisfied while Lexa´s heart beat frantically on her chest.

Clarke lay on her sleeping bag and Lexa after she recovered moved to her own, they lay in silence until the brunette said “Clarke?” the blonde hummed letting her know she was listening “If you and Mister Collins don´t work out, will you marry me?”, Clarke looked at her friend and smiled “You are my number 2 option Lex, so don´t worry if my marriage fails I will marry you” the two laughed and fell asleep.

\-------------------------------

It was a summer afternoon when Clarke´s world was crushed, that afternoon mister Collins had asked his students to meet him on the park he wanted them to capture the beauty of the park at that time, over the days Clarke had gotten better at drawing and painting even though Mister Collins had pointed out that she needed more passion.

As she had spent the night at Lexa´s house again she was going home to pick up her art supplies as she and Lexa parked outside her house she saw a car she didn´t recognized.

They walked in just to stop death in their tracks there in the middle of the hallway was Abby Griffin kissing some man neither Lexa nor Clarke knew.

“Oh Boy!” Lexa said before turning around, while Clarke stood there in complete shock and then rage took over when she saw her mother step back from the man´s arms and look at her still smiling.

“Clarke, honey!” Abby said panic evident on her voice she wasn´t expecting her daughter to get home so early she had shouldn’t had asked Marcus to come in, she knew Clarke was angry the second her eyes landed on her, she made to move but it was too late, the little girl turned around and ran out of the door slamming it in the process.

Lexa was shocked but she understood Clarke, even though the girl had never known her dad she adored the man so seen another guy with her mother was wrong.

Abby made to move towards the door but Lexa stopped her “I´ll go, she probably will not calm down until later” the woman nodded knowing the girl was right, she knew Clarke too well to know that she will be the receiver of the cold shoulder for the next few days.

Lexa hurried, she knew where Clarke would go, she and just a few yards from the park she saw her friend she made all the effort to catch with her but she could feel an asthma episode coming her way so she stopped to catch her breath.

As she made her way into the park and towards Mister Collins class she saw the man trying to stop an even more upset Clarke from leaving, next to him was a beautiful brown haired woman, who looked concerned, finally Clarke pulled away from him and climbed on her bike again Lexa called her name but the crying girl ignored her.

“What happened” she asked as she got closer to where Mister Collins was, the man seemed confused her cellphone in his hand “I don´t know, I saw she was upset so I tried to calm her down she kept saying something about running away and then I told her to wait next to my fiancé” he said pointing to the beautiful Latina next to him “she got even more upset and left”.

Lexa sighed “I´ll go get her” she said as she got in her bike again Mister Collins nodded and the woman to him stopped her before writing a number on the young girl´s hand “that my phone number if you need anything call me, my name is Raven” she said before letting the girl go.

\------

Lexa found Clarke close to the lake the girl was crying sitting in a tree, they spoke for a while before Lexa said something Clarke didn´t wanted to listen.

“You mom deserves happiness too so I don´t know what the big deal is that she dates the man we saw her with, when my dad met my mom I was really happy for him”, Lexa said.

Clarke jumped from the tree and stood right in front of Lexa, her face livid “You think my mom isn´t happy” Lexa wanted to kick herself she hadn´t mean it that way, but she should had known.

“Clarke, I´m sorry I didn´t mean it that way” she said as she followed the girl who has now kicking anything that came her way and then it happened she kicked a beehive and the little monsters as Lexa called them came out both girls screamed and ran as fast as they could before jumping into the lake.

After a while they came out and Lexa pulled her inhaler she used it and then turned to Clarke, she saw her frantically looking around.

“What is it?” she asked and the blonde turned to her “I lost my ring”, she moved towards they had come from and Lexa stopped her, Clarke pulled away obviously still upset, Lexa was pretty sure that Clarke would yell at her but she stopped when she saw Indra making her way towards them.

Lexa had called her mom once they had climbed out of the lake, and had gotten her phone from her backpack that was on the bike.

After Indra told Clarke that there was no way she would let her go back to try and find her ring both girls climbed on the woman´s truck, Lexa kept looking at Clarke and the girl kept ignoring her.

A few days later Lexa was a woman on a mission she would get Clarke´s ring back and so the girl would had to stop being upset with her.

She told her sister about getting the ring back and Anya said no, but the girl kept insisting once they got to the lake, they separated, a few minutes later Lexa found the ring she smiled happily and accidently stepped into the beehive and the bees attacked again sadly this time she couldn´t run as fast more so because her glasses fell she just could scream.

Anya after hearing the screams ran in the direction she had seen her sister go and she found her, she didn´t thought twice before picking the little girl up and running towards her car.

She ran into the hospital and asked for help, Lexa had an asthma attack due to the stress of the situation and she wasn´t ok.

\--------

Abby watched as Clarke lay on the couch completely ignoring her, the tv was on but Abby was more than sure that Clarke wasn´t paying attention, that was the moment her phone ringed a panicked Indra on the other side telling her how Lexa was in the hospital and how she didn´t seem to be fine.

Abby stood up from her place on the arm chair and walked towards the door still talking with Indra, Clarke´s head raised from the couch and looked at her mom, who’s only words were  “Lexa is in the hospital, she got attacked by bees again”.

The blonde´s heart dropped to her feet, and the ring came to her mind, she burst into tears as she ran after her mom, Abby was surprised when she saw Clarke climbing the passenger side, but she drove towards the hospital.

Hours later Clarke lay asleep on the chairs of the waiting area Anya and Lincoln were sitting next to her while Indra and Gustus were on Lexa´s room.

Abby came over and told the two older kids to go and say hi to their sister who had woken up then she sat down next to Clarke.

Like if she knew it Clarke woke up a second later Abby smiled at her and gave her the good news, the girl nodded and then Abby said “Doctor Kane told me he had to almost rip this from Lexa´s hand” she handed her daughter the ring, it was green which mean Lexa was happy when she find it Clarke´s eyes filled with tears.

A few minutes later Anya, Lincoln, Indra and Gustus came out and told Clarke that Lexa was asking for her, she made her way to the room and she found Lexa, she looked pale, but she had a big smile and a lot of red point around her face and arms.

“You didn´t have to risk your life to get the ring back” Clarke said, Lexa sighed and replied “I didn’t wanted you to be upset with me anymore”.

“I´m sorry” Clarke said so low that she was afraid Lexa hadn´t hear it, but she saw the sad smile “It´s ok we all make mistakes” she responded.

Clarke climbed into the bed and held Lexa´s hand on her “Promise me you will never scare me like this again” she said as tears fell from her eyes, Lexa brush the away with her thumb and replied “I will try” but that was enough.

They talked about everything and anything and then Clarke said “Raven is really cool, did you know she is an engineer, she and Mister Collins will marry at the end of the summer and they invited me”, Lexa watched at her friend with a little reserve until Clarke says “Don´t worry I got over him a few days ago”.

Lexa smiles and then says “that means that I´m now the number one on your list of candidates to marry?” Clarke giggles and nods “yes Lex you are my number one choice” then she kisses her friend on the cheek.

The rest of the summer is amazing and according to Lexa several years down the road that was the best summer of her life, well that one and the one when she finally asked Clarke to marry her for real.


End file.
